A game that can to play
by moujakan
Summary: Dispute, engueulade, excuse et amour. Thorki/Lemon (Ne vous étonnez pas de voir cette O.S être republier car avec l'aide d'une auteurs qui a proposé de le corriger, alors je le publie de nouveaux avec un meilleur orthographe et grammaire. ..


A game that two can play

Hello tout le monde

Me voici avec un petit O.S. sur le couple Thorki A.U.

et j'espère que ça vous plaira alors j'attend vos réactions avec impatience… À bientôt

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Marvel.

Couple : Thor et Loki

Un grand merci pour ariane57 pour ses corrections et ses relectures :)

Bonne lecture ! ! ! ! ! !

P.O.V:Thor

\- Je savais depuis le début que cette route ne menait nulle part

Je balaie les environs sur le rétroviseur, et c'est avec exaspération que j'essaye de démarrer à nouveau ma voiture.

\- rgh ! ! ! ! Et toi au lieu de rien me dire comme ça, tu aurais pu m'aider !

\- Arrête de m'engueuler, c'est pas ma faute si on est coincé ici Thor. Me coupe-t-il.

Alors ça, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Comment ça ma faute et lui alors ?

\- Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui m'as rejoins dans la douche. Et ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée car tu sais que c'est toujours notre petit jambe en l'air qui nous faites toujours en retard Loki !

\- Oui, je sais mais c'est toi qui as pris la décision de prendre ce raccourci qui nous a mené nulle part. Me réplique-t-il.

\- Tu as fait exprès de nous mettre en retard, car tu ne veux pas y aller à ce dîner familial !

\- C'est ton père que je n'aime pas et pas ta mère. Et ça n'est pas une raison pour que je ne vienne pas. Me rétorque-t-il un peu sec.

Alors il descend de la voiture et ouvre le capot, je me presse de le rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je en le voyant penché à l'intérieur en train de brancher et faire des choses que je n'ai aucune idée.

\- Je regarde pourquoi ça ne démarre pas. Va essayer de démarrer, maintenant. Me dit-il.

Alors j'y vais et avec étonnement je vois que ça démarre.

\- On dirait que ça a marché. fît il en montant dans la voiture.

\- Comment tu as fait? demandais-je tout en démarrant.

\- Tu te souviens lors de mon stage chez le père de Tony ? Je lui réponds simplement par un signe de la tête que oui alors il continue. … alors pendant mes pauses j'ai l'aidée, c'est pour ça.

\- Oh d'accord !

Pendant qu'on se dirige vers la route qui mène chez mes parents, une grosse averse de pluie et des bourrasques de vent gênent la vue sur la route. Et là la radio annonce :

"À toutes les voitures ! Pour plus de sécurité nous vous conseillons de vous garer en attendant que le mauvais temps se calme" Je me suis garé sur une aire d'autoroute.

\- On va en avoir pour quelques heures. Dis-je.

\- Je suis désolé de nous mettre en retard Thor. Me dit-il avec une mine sombre.

\- Rien n'est la faute de personne. En plus on va rester là tout le week-end alors c'est pas lui réponds en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour tuer le temps? Me demande-t-il tout en se déplaçant vers moi et de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

Pour répondre à sa question, je l'embrasse langoureusement et lui dit :

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait continuer ce que nous avions fait ce matin.

Et pour toute réponse on s'embrasse. Et dehors la pluie continue.

○o○o○o○o○

P.O.V:Loki

Quand je relève la tête, mes yeux croisent le regard noir de désirs de Thor et tout mon corps se met à frissonner, gagné par le désir qui bouillonne dans mes veines. J'attrape alors son visage à deux mains et plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Le bout de ma langue effleure ses lèvres dans une demande silencieuse et il ouvre les siennes en réponse. Et plus le baiser se prolonge, plus le désir que j'ai pour lui s'intensifie.

Les mains de Thor quittent alors mon visage et viennent se loger au niveau de mon bassin, qu'il commence à faire basculer d'avant en arrière. Et nos torse se pressent en laissant échapper un léger gémissement tandis que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour descendre en direction de mon pull. Il me fait légèrement basculer en arrière, prend mes deux bourgeons en coupe, et l'approche de ses lèvres. J'ai du mal à contrôler mon souffle et glisse mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux blonds pour exercer une certaine pression. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête de me toucher. Oh non, surtout pas ! C'est tellement bon…

Mes doigts retracent toutes les lignes de son corps. Ses épaules, ses pectoraux, et son ventre plat… Et puis je me redresse un peu et tâtonne vers la braguette de Thor, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Un halètement glisse de ses lèvres lorsque je commence à défaire le bouton de son jean.

\- Un coup de main ? me susurre-t-il lorsqu'il approche ses mains des miennes, et m'aide à venir à bout de sa fermeture.

Je ris légèrement et repose mes lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il relève un peu les hanches et qu'ensemble, nous baissons son pantalon et son boxer d'une traite au niveau de ses cuisses.

\- Hé bien… Je fais moqueusement. Je vois que je vous ai vraiment manqué…

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point… Fait-il en s'attaquant au bouton de mon pantalon.

Je me contorsionne pour enlever mon jeans et mon boxer et je me cogne la tête au plafond. Faire l'amour dans une voiture, à l'avant et en jean, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique !

Et il se met à rire. Il m'aide à tirer sur le bas de mon pantalon, avec bien du mal, pour finir par envoyer valser le tout dans l'habitacle. Et puis il m'attire et je me colle contre lui. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces lorsqu'il me soulève doucement les hanches et qu'il fait lentement glisser sa main en direction de mon bas-ventre. Nous sommes au milieu de l'autoroute et les autres voitures sont à quelques mètres autour de nous, ils peuvent probablement nous entendre et nous voir, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Franchement, je suis trop excité pour m'en soucier.

\- Oh, ne t'arrête pas… Je gémis plus que je n'articule alors que ses doigts vont et viennent contre moi.

Je ferme les yeux et me cambre, me penche en arrière.

Nous échangeons un long regard. Un regard qui se passe de mot. Nous sommes au-delà de ça en cet instant. Thor m'offre un sourire avant de se pencher tout contre moi et de frotter sa joue contre la mienne. Sentir sa barbe de trois jours, piquante et sensuelle à la fois, sur mon visage me fait frissonner…

\- Je t'aime tellement mon amour. Me souffle-t-il.

\- Je lui réponds avec le même ton, moi aussi Thor je t'aime.

Et il me soulève pour se glisse en moi. commence à bouger lentement, ses mains caressent tous mon corps. Je m'accroche désespérément à son épaule. Et c'est là que Thor me tient par la taille et commencer un rythme puissant qui me fait jeter la tête en arrière, et il profite de cela pour m'embrasser la nuque

\- Hum...Thor je vais.… Dis-je sans la force de former un mot tellement le plaisir m'emporte.

Je le sens aussi venir car ses vas-et-viens s'accélèrent. Alors il prend mon membre dans sa mains et appliquer le même rythme. Et c'est dans un râle de plaisir que l'on vient ensemble.

Après quelques minutes resté les bras l'un dans l'autre on s'habille. Et démarrer pour rejoindre mes beaux-parents après l'annonce de la radio disant que la tempête est calmée.

Et c'est dans cœur légère et un ambiance heureuse, amoureux comme au jour de notre mariage que Thor et moi laisse cette route.

Alors est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Laissez votre avis.

kiss :D

moujakan :D


End file.
